Leaving
by Tigers and Dragons
Summary: Karin wasn't going to say goodbye. She wasn't going to ask for permission to leave. But, as usual, Suigetsu had to make things difficult. Slightly dark one-shot.


******Author's Note: This idea came to me last night, after I read a story which refered to Suigetsu as having a childlike fascination with violence and murder. I was intrigued and this is the result.**

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer**

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Karin froze, her whole body tense at the questioning voice that rang out behind her. All of her attention had been focused on the Uchihas within the base; she'd failed to notice him, waiting outside the door.

"Karin, where are you going?"

"It's none of your business, Suigetsu." She spat, cursing herself for the small tremble that crept into her voice.

"It's none of my business." He said mirthlessly, shaking his head as he pushed off the wall and sauntered toward her. She turned slightly, watching his progress towards her but angling for flight if need be. "Whose business would it be then, Karin?"

The tremble spread to the rest of her body and she shrank back a step. There was an overt maliciousness to him tonight, and she wasn't too proud to admit that he scared her; particularly with his sword resting on his shoulder. He had become a little more feral as Tobi's plans had matured.

She retreated from him again and he grinned, those sharp teeth gleaming in the low light.

"I'm leaving." She murmured, still backing away, preparing herself to run

"How interesting!" His sword rattled as he shifted his grip. The blood drained from her face as he continued. "I'm sure Sasuke would find it very interesting."

"Please… don't…" She whispered, internally panicking because the cover of trees was still so far away and he swung that sword with such great ease.

"Ah, Karin. How I love it when you beg!" He teased, mercilessly. He could see the terror in her face; it fascinated him, entertained him and thrilled him all at once. He couldn't tell which emotion was more powerful.

"I have to leave." She pleaded, tears brimming, "I can't stay here!"

"Oh, how sad."

She stumbled as he rushed her, falling to the ground as he stood over her.

"But, Karin, you made a promise. Think how devastated Sasuke will be to find you gone."

"Please, just let me leave!" She choked out, her sobs catching in her throat as the tears ran down her cheeks.

His eyes brightened at the sight of water and he leaned down to capture her tears. She flinched away from him and he scowled. Without warning, he swung his sword, impaling her pack and forcing her back against the blade. She cried out as he loomed in front of her.

"Where are you going?" He growled, gripping her throat and lifting her up. Her eyes bulged, as her feet scrambled to support the new distance from the ground.

"Away." She choked.

He slammed her against the blade, "Where are you going?"

"Please!" She gripped his wrist with both hands, trying to hold herself up more than prying him off, "I have to go!"

"Answer me!" He demanded, pressing his knee into her sternum.

Her mouth moved silently and his grip loosened, allowing her to speak. "The Leaf."

A strange light entered his eyes and he laughed, a short harsh burst of sound which soon morphed into a horrid cackle. His hand was flexing around her throat and she closed her eyes, trying to calm down. She had no idea what had made him laugh or if he would let her go now, she worried that he'd completely lost what little sanity he had.

He pulled her forward, his laughter cutting off abruptly.

"The Leaf it is." He sneered. He withdrew his sword and threw her down. She landed heavily on her pack and rolled, breathing deeply to regain her breath.

"Get out of here."

She stared at him as he propped his sword on his shoulder and headed back inside, not looking back at her once. Then she grabbed her pack and ran.

* * *

Six months later, Karin heard the news. Tobi had been killed, fallen to Naruto and to his own traitorous kinsman. Sasuke returned to Konoha as a celebrated war hero, lifted on the shoulders of his compatriots just as Naruto was. The village rejoiced; the war was over.

In the quiet of the early morning, six months to the day of her leaving the gutted remains of the Akatsuki headquarters, Karin made her preparations to leave the Leaf. She packed her few belongings, closed up her temporary lodgings and squared her shoulders as she headed for the gate.

"Where are you going?"

She froze, a sense of déjà vu creeping over her as she turned in the direction of the voice. There he was, leaning against the wall as if no time had passed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Asking you the same question as before." He replied, the sharpness in his face not as terrifying as it had once been. "Where are you going, Karin?"

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here."

He growled, pushing off from the wall and stalking towards her, "But where are you going?"

"Away." She whispered backing up as he approached. Her back hit the wall of a building and he trapped her against it.

"Where away?" He murmured, leaning over her, grinning grimly as she shrank from him.

"I don't know." She admitted, hanging her head in the hopes that he would release her if she remained docile.

"You don't know?" He questioned, "How will I find you if you don't know where you're going?"

Her head snapped up, almost collecting his chin as it went. She searched his face for some clue as to what he was thinking and his grin slid into a smile.

"What?" Her question was so soft, it was less than a whisper. "What happened?"

He pulled back from her, the smile disappearing as he paced away. She watched him in silence, wondering if he'd chase her if she made a break for it. He turned back toward her and she stalled.

"Did you know that this village has the best medics in all the nations?"

She nodded warily. He, too, nodded before turning and pacing away again. She ran.

She could hear him behind her, he'd sworn colourfully when he'd turned to find her gone. He was unburdened and she knew he was going to catch her. She was jerked backwards as he latched onto her pack but she shrugged it off and kept running. She heard his muffled curse and her pack hit the ground.

Terror gave her new speed but he was still catching up. She ran into a stand of trees, bouncing off the trunk of one to abruptly change direction and racing on amongst the shadows. The cover ended suddenly and she found herself in an open meadow, one of the training grounds.

With a scream of terror, she fell to the ground as Suigetsu barrelled into her. She struggled against him, screaming and hitting as he tried to restrain her. He was shouting at her, trying to make her listen and calm down. He trapped her under his weight and grabbed her face, forcing her to look up at him.

"Karin, I don't want to hurt you."

She pushed against him weakly as adrenaline gave way to fear and exhaustion. Her breath caught in her throat as sobs spilled out. Hands that had been pushing him away now pulled him closer as he tried to soothe her fears.

"I'm sorry. I needed help." He whispered, crooning to her as he rolled over, cradling her against his side. "I can't let you go."

She stopped crying and stared at him. Her face was full of questions as he brushed aside her tears.

"I can't let you go." He said again, "Unless you tell me where to meet you."


End file.
